


make your good love known to me

by Ritt



Category: Sweet Elite (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Light Angst, Pining, Romance, hozier is here for my soul, i can’t wait for this in the canon i gotta go crazy now, i made them kiss at last
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24862312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritt/pseuds/Ritt
Summary: One mistaken kiss opens Karolina’s eyes on what she actually wants and how much, and she’s prepared for none of it.
Relationships: Karolina/Scholar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	make your good love known to me

**Author's Note:**

> It’s me getting nuts at 3 to 4 am like an idiot I am and because that’s what I deserve. I’m aggressively ignoring the rule of not changing POV in the same scene, please ignore it too.

_So I will not ask you where you came from_

_I would not ask and neither would you_

_Honey, just put your sweet lips on my lips_

_We should just kiss like real people do_

She’s a moron, Karolina thinks, observing the company to the left of their with Neha table where Sybil collects attention like flowers. Karolina doesn’t know who’s a moron, Sybil or her.

Sybil brushes off her hair from her face, and her sharp smile makes Karolina’s heart stutter and cheeks prickle with a foolish blush. It’s that smile. The smile of a person who knows she has all eyes on her. The smile that evokes the desire to gnaw on her lips when it’s not aimed at Karolina, and somehow the fact that it bothers her is more irritating than the fact Sybil doesn’t look at her even though she knows Karolina is here. Everyone knows Karolina is here.

It’s almost like Sybil doesn’t care.

She could go to that table and greet her and beckon her to somewhere more private with a flick of a hand, leaving her company to wonder what they’re up to, two popular but so different girls, and Sybil would go with her without questions. Or maybe she wouldn’t, just to play with her. But she would follow in the end, not because she always comes just for Karolina but because she can never leave her alone.

It’s almost like Sybil cares.

Karolina scowls and bites down a growl, gripping her phone and pressing there something before she looks to check and sees she’s smashed some nonsense in an open chat. Autocorrect makes it into “fuck.”

Fuck indeed.

Karolina pointedly ignores Neha’s curious glances. She has nothing to say and a lot to roar about, but she can’t do it in the cafeteria.

~

And then Sybil kisses a person, and Karolina feels like someone has pulled the rug from under her feet, and she falls and falls and falls until she regains her senses in the garden and throws her phone in the pond so hard the water droplets reach her. She’s tired and shivering and gnawing on her lips and remembering other lips and again other lips, not even Sybil’s but of that boy, and who the hell is that boy? She shuts off her thoughts, squeezing her eyes just in case.

Just in case she feels like crying.

Karolina doesn’t want to find out if she will feel like that, so she storms back to the dorms, frowning at people jumping out of her way with apprehensive expressions on their blurring faces. To hell with them, and with her, and with these stupid emotions she has no business having because they don’t give her anything good but only this, only suffocation, only the need to break something, only headaches, only longing, only the burn in her eyes, and oh god she doesn’t want to cry.

Not everything in our lives goes as we want it to go.

~

Sybil didn’t want this. She didn’t kiss them and never wanted to and now the ghost of other lips on her makes her skin crawl with disgust, but she’s already rubbed her mouth too much and it doesn’t feel any better. Doesn’t feel better inside or outside.

She groans out loud in the empty bathroom and almost hears Raquel’s cackling as if she was here and didn’t know what happened.

She very likely knows, that’s why she’s not here.

~

They ignore each other like it’ll help, and maybe it’d help someone but not them. Sybil stubbornly doesn’t look in the direction where Karolina sits with Tadashi on the sofa, close but not as close as always, and somehow this meter between them makes her feel better. What a joke. Of all the things that could make her feel better and all the ways she tried to lighten up her mood, it’s this. What’s this even?

Sybil watches the trees outside, the sun burning her eyes.

Karolina hears Tadashi but doesn’t listen and her attention slides to the lonely figure on the opposite side of the room at the table with people who don’t ask her questions burning on Karolina’s tongue, and what type of friends are those? Don’t they want to engage their friend in conversation too?

Karolina looks back at Tadashi. A minute passes before she glances at the table even though she forces herself to stop doing this.

It doesn’t work.

“I’m sorry,” Karolina says, but at this point she doesn’t care who she’s talking to. Tadashi’s surprise registers in the back of her mind and fades away.

Karolina goes to the table, smiles at the people who fall silent, and looks Sybil in the face with satisfaction because she’s already looking at her. Karolina beckons, tilting her head and ignoring questions in everyone’s eyes.

Sybil follows her.

It’s not about not leaving Karolina alone. It’s about something else. Something else Karolina recognizes in Sybil’s gaze as she recognizes it in her reflection in the morning after another sleepless night.

She needs all her self-control to keep from gripping Sybil’s shirt and yanking her forward. 

When they leave the cafeteria, she turns her back on Sybil and speeds up. Sybil, who always walks beside her, stays behind, keeping her distance. Like it’ll help.

It’d help someone but not them. Staying away has never made anything easier between them.

They stop in front of Sybil’s room, and Sybil thinks that maybe Karolina plans to murder her in her bed like in the best horror scenarios.

Her breathing halts when Karolina clutches her collar and jerks her inside, closing the door behind them with a thud.

Sybil spins to face her and starts breathing again the moment Karolina’s lips crash into hers as she grabs her shoulders, all teeth and digging fingers and sweet perfume. A shiver runs down Sybil’s back, her mind slowly catching up with the situation, and she lifts her heavy arms to touch Karolina’s waist, soft and unbelieving and careful, as Karolina trails her hands up and tugs at Sybil’s hair to raise her head higher, kissing her deeper. All thoughts die in her mind with a puff and a ringing fills the space. Sybil knows nothing and her body weighs nothing and heart beats like a wild animal in a cage. It’ll break away any moment now.

Any moment...

Karolina releases her. Sybil opens her eyes, feeling groggy and astonished and falling down from the sky, and watches as she leaves the room without turning back. The silence standing in the place of Karolina trembles and deafens her, and her heart is deadly quiet.

No, no, no.

Sybil knows nothing, but this is different. There’s nothing to know, only a lot to roar about. But she can’t do it because her throat is constricting, and she chases Karolina down the corridor like her life depends on it. Maybe it does.

When Sybil jumps on her, they almost fall to the ground, ungracious and ruffled.

Thank god there’s no one to see this.

~

After an awkward hug, a sour drink in Karolina’s hand doesn’t taste as bad as it would at any other time. She has no idea what it is since she just took what Sybil shoved at her, but she doesn’t care anyway. They’re outside, the sky black and full of gray clouds reminding her of Sybil’s eyes, and Sybil herself is sprawled on the bench beside her, close, almost touching.

They should be in the dorms, but they’re a little crazy today.

And any other day since Sybil has come to the academy.

“So you didn’t want it?” Karolina asks, her voice taut and tired. She can’t pretend she’s left untouched—she _was_ touched—and not sure if she wants to.

Sybil’s tone is usual, light and tinted with amusement. “Do you think I did?” She sighs. “You haven’t seen anything, have you? I told them not to do that again. I didn’t want it. I didn’t start it, and I wouldn’t have started it. Ever.”

Karolina hums.

Sybil leans forward so Karolina would look her in the face, and smirks, narrowing her eyes. “Do you want me to describe in details what I wanted to do and with whom?”

Karolina blinks and turns her head away with a huff.

“You’re enjoying it, aren’t you?”

“I’m enjoying nothing,” Karolina spits the words with a scowl.

“I think you’re very much enjoying my company.”

Like there’s any way it’s not true after that kiss.

And this is all that takes her regal arrogance to crumble into shatters as a blush creeps on her cheeks. Thank god it’s evening and the light above them is dim enough Sybil won’t notice anything.

But Sybil notices everything, it’s her thing around Karolina, a special skill working only with her. She studies Karolina and saves the memory for later.

It’s just her, someone would think, ogling the model like a love-struck idiot, but Sybil knows it’s not just her, and it’s even more irritating than the fact that she likes remembering Karolina before going to sleep like she’s her personal charm for fading off nightmares. It works! That’s why she does it, yeah.

Like there’s any need to deny the obvious after that kiss.

“So they kissed you against your will?” Karolina asks again.

Sybil shrugs. “It’s not that bad, you know. It happens. Someone mistook my reactions. It’s not the end of the world.”

Karolina frowns. She can’t decide if Sybil’s saying the truth or repressing her feelings yet again. That’s what she does. That’s her thing with everyone, and Karolina isn’t an exception.

She clenches her drink before noticing her reaction and relaxing her hand. Against her rules, Karolina bumps her shoulder with Sybil’s. “Do you want me to intimidate them a bit?”

Sybil laughs quietly before grinning. “I don’t think you have ‘a bit’ in your dictionary. So no, no need for this. My stupid reaction intimidated them as it is. Now, are you going to drink this or can I take it?”

Karolina raises her chin and sips the awful sour beverage like it’s a fine wine, looking right into Sybil’s eyes with a dare.

Sybil chuckles, a strange approval lighting her expression. “Oh if someone sees you...”

“You’ll pose for a photo with me.”

Sybil grimaces. “I don’t know how to pose.”

“I don’t care. You’ve dragged me here and you’ll pay for it.”

“Oh? Yeah?”

Karolina doesn’t like the devilish flame in her eyes because it promises troubles, so she cuts whatever thoughts Sybil has, “I’ll teach you.”

“Why?”

The words she can’t say are the same words Sybil thinks of: they float in the air, making them gravitate towards each other.

Karolina gives her a sly smile, stopping almost before touching Sybil’s lips with hers. “Just in case.”

Just in case something goes as she wants; even if she doesn’t want to confess about wanting it.

Sybil pouts when Karolina leans back, and it forces a laugh out of her.

And Karolina continues laughing because she’ll never confess—she will—she almost cried—she did, not almost—because she thought the girl she wanted for herself kissed another person. Thinking of this situation makes her feel close to hysterical. Karolina laughs until her stomach aches.

Sybil arches a brow.

Karolina finishes her drink, using it as a cover to calm down and even her voice. “It’s better when you give me stomach aches like this than headaches.”

She scrunches her nose. “What does that even mean? How am I giving you headaches?”

“It’s for me to know and for you to find out.”

Sybil puffs a breath. “Karolina Nováková, you have no right to be so endearing.”

“Endearing? That’s not a word to describe me. Upgrade your dictionary.”

They stop thinking of words and witnesses and headaches when Sybil pulls her closer by the neck, curling Karolina’s hair around her finger and tracing her cheek, memorizing how her skin feels, and everything’s strange and dizzying and too good to be true.

Karolina squeezes Sybil’s cold hand, lowering it from her face, and touches her forehead to Sybil’s.

They have a lot of emotions and a lot to roar about. But they do it silently, locking their gazes together and breathing in unison.


End file.
